Like Gravity
by Titled Heart
Summary: It was like gravity knew they belonged together. Jogan slash.


Uhhh...I know, I should be working on 'Her Sacrifice' but...I've had this almost finished for a long time. X3 And I just absolutely adore Jogan. :D It's my second favorite pairing. No joke. I think I've had this written since around July...possibly June. But I just never could figure out what to do with it past the first paragraph. Then XChemicalXFallXPanicX let me bounce ideas off of her and in essence, we came up with this! Aaannnddd...now I'm actually getting around to typing it up and trying to complete it since I can't find a blue pen to actually write it. :( And yes, I write all of my stuff first, then I type it. But I can't write in different colors, it just makes me feel weird and like the story can't be fully completed if I don't do it all in the same color. And I try to stay away from blue since I never seem to hang on to a blue pen for long. =/

And now that it's done, I just have to say...not sure how much I really like it. I need to work on redundancy in my writing. =/ And seeing it now...meh, maybe I'll like it better later when I haven't seen it in a long time! :D Just like with 'Staking His Claim'

Okay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

_The first time it happened, it was a complete accident._

_

* * *

_

It was like an unstoppable force.

Like...the world tilted at just the right moment to cause the two to (quite literally) run into each other. And then gravity decided to show its loyalty by bringing them both to the ice.

Legs were tangled, one set of arms around the other boy's waist, the other set resting harshly against the cold surface. Breath coming out in short gasps next to each others ears.

"God Logan," The one on the bottom groaned out, one of his arms falling away from the others waist to reach up to his helmeted head.

"Sorry, James." Logan responded, pushing himself up into a kneeling position, practically straddling the taller boy. He rubbed a hand against his chest as if rubbing away any injury he may have sustained after/during the collision.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Logan looked up and nodded at Kendall, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah. My skate caught the ice somehow," The brunette explained, shrugging.

"Okay, okay. That's all well and good. Now will you _get off of me_?" James spat while glaring at the friend that was still sitting on top of him. Logan chuckled and carefully pushing himself up, then reached a hand down to help the taller boy.

"I really am sorry, James." Logan said lowly. James patted his arm and shot him a grin.

"It's okay, Logie. Just run into Carlos next time, okay?"

They laughed together and skated away.

_The second time it happened, they laughed it off. Logan never was that great of a dancer anyways._

He couldn't fathom why this was so difficult for him. James watched Logan fail for the fourth time on the spin, a smirk perched on his lips.

"No! NO NO NO! You!" Mr. X twirled over to stand in front of the tired-looking Logan with a flair. "You are horrible." Then he danced away while Logan just shrugged, too exhausted to even care anymore. "All of you this time! Line up!" The crazy dance instructor yelled. He started clapping the beat of the eight count and watching them over the rim of his sunglasses.

Logan jumped up, crossed his legs, and promptly tripped sideways, knocking James onto the ground. His body landed directly on top of the taller boy's, their hips perfectly lined up.

James let out a laugh after he finally stopped tensing up. "Yep, you're horrible, Logie." He choked out, Logan grinned as he got up off of his best friend, reaching a hand down to assist him to his feet. Their chests came into contact, and Logan's stomach dropped curiously. Then he shook it off, laughed, and lined back up to fail a few more times.

* * *

_The third time it happened, Logan started to question why his stomach always seemed to jump whenever they touched._

_

* * *

_

Logan let out a huge sigh as he pulled his headphones off. Two hours of recording after eight hours of harmonies, and he was absolutely beat. The other guys didn't seem to be faring any better. James' hair was starting to limp, and he looked like he couldn't care less. Kendall was busy running his hands over his face and yawning. And Carlos, well, he looked like he was almost dead on his feet.

"Go home, dogs. Be here early." Gustavo yelled into the room as they began filing out.

Logan rubbed his eyes as he shuffled behind James. Then his foot caught a wire, and he was falling face first into a muscular back, his arms wrapping around James' waist to brace for impact.

When he finally opened his bleary eyes, he figured he was horizontal, on top of his friend's back, soft hair tickling his forehead. His body felt like it was being electrocuted, and every part of him that was flush against the taller boy was practically on fire.

"Okay, Logan." James mumbled from beneath him. "Next time, just ask for a piggy back ride. I need a better warning in the future." And then he popped himself up with more energy than either of them truly had, knocking Logan sideways. This time, James was the one offering the hand up.

Logan took the smooth, tanned hand, gritting his teeth against the shiver that ran down his spine. He smiled weakly and followed his friend out of the recording studio. He had a lot to think about now.

* * *

_The fourth time it happened. James blushed three shades of red before running away to be by himself while Logan pondered how to turn the rejection into acceptance._

_

* * *

_

"Booyah! In your face, pretty boy!" Kendall jumped up onto the couch and began an awkward victory dance that made him look more like a mentally retarded chicken. "Who's the king? That's right! I am!"

James glared drolly up at him as he watched the replay of their race on the TV screen, tapping the controller against his thigh. He couldn't believe he lost. Especially against Kendall, because now he would never hear the end of it.

"Kendall, chill. You beat him by all of half a second." Logan remarked offhandedly, having walked in in time to see the replay their blonde friend insisted on watching over and over again.

"Still beat him." Kendall quipped, still doing his goofy dance around James, jumping onto the back of the couch to get around him. James and Logan shared a look, the smaller brunette giving him a soft, affectionate smile. The taller one looked away quickly, trying to hide the blush that came to his cheeks.

"You play, Logan. I'm tired of getting beat today." James said, his hazel eyes staring pointedly at the TV. Kendall dropped back down into his seat with a thump and smirked up at Logan, grabbing the controller out of James' hands. "I'm going to go exfoliate." He stood up just as Kendall tossed the controller to their friend.

Logan reached forward to catch it, fumbling for a moment, then losing his footing. James was knocked back down on the couch, his head a little ways away from Kendall's thigh, the shorter boy on top of him with the strangest look on his face. He whispered his name softly, confused by how tingly his body had become at all the points where their body connected. Then Logan reached up and brushed a bit of hair away from his cheek in the most affectionate way possible, causing his breath to catch and a squirmy feeling erupt in his stomach.

But when he saw Logan leaning in, his heart kicked into gear and he jumped up, glancing between the sprawled out older boy who had fallen to the ground with his sudden move, and the blonde who was staring at the tv as if he didn't know there were other people in the room with him. His face grew hot, and he knew he was blushing. Then he was gone as quick as his long legs could carry him to his room, locking the door behind him. He needed time to think.

Logan picked himself off the floor, grabbing the forgotten controller from where it had fallen under the coffee table, sitting himself next to his best friend with a sigh.

"You probably shouldn't have done that while I was here." The blonde commented, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the forlorn brunette. Logan nodded with a half frown on his face. "Not that it wasn't entertaining and all, but next time, try to do it in private. You might actually get a kiss back." He laughed.

Logan groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Kendall, shut up."

The blonde barked out a laugh again and started a new race, barely even giving Logan a chance to get his hands on the buttons before the green light flashed. He almost kissed his best friend, but was rejected. No matter how confused he was about his own feelings, one thing he knew for sure. He was hurt, but now he wanted to fight for it.

* * *

_The fifth and sixth time it happened, Logan finally understood, and he wasn't going to let him run away this time. No way._

_

* * *

_

It was official. He was in love with James Diamond. The self-centered, egotistical pretty-boy of the band, who had the amazing ability to put his own dreams aside to help out a friend in need or just to brighten someone else's day. He figured it was because of that side of the taller boy that made him fall in love in the first place. James was practically a force of nature who came into his life like a hurricane, then turned into a light tropical breeze to chill him out. He loved him. Absolutely and unconditionally. And he felt like such a girl just thinking it.

But as he watched the younger boy lounging in his usual chair by the pool, he couldn't help the completely girly sigh that escaped his lips. He was waiting for him, as usual, but this time, he really needed to talk to him.

After the video game incident two weeks before, James had avoided him like the plague during the day. But at night, he had caught him staring down at his bed before he went to take his super early morning shower that started his whole daily routine of beautification. The boy wasn't very observant when he was sleepy, and rolling out of bed a few minutes early to sit on Logan's bed and randomly touch his hair wasn't something platonic friends did on a normal basis. Not that Logan was complaining, it was the whole reason he continued feigning sleep.

Two weeks wasn't really a long time in the grand scheme of things, but he was a guy, he was impatient. And this was getting ridiculous. If he could come to terms with the fact that he liked another dude, then James should be able to as well, he was more open minded than the brainy one anyways!

Logan rubbed his shoulder on the palm tree he was leaning against, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for James to finish with his sun bathing. It wouldn't do very well for him to interrupt when he was trying to convince the guy that it was okay for them to be together.

When James sat up and began putting his things back in his pool bag, Logan pulled away from the tree and made his way to him. Determination etched onto his features, his stride purposeful. His mind was having a great time with this, he thought with a grin. James glanced up at him and those beautiful hazel eyes widened in surprise. And even as he stood up from his chair, Logan kept coming at him.

Then his foot caught on something when he was within a few feet of his target and he was falling towards the concrete. He closed his eyes against the impact, he was wearing shorts and a tank top, this was going to hurt pretty bad.

But the connection to hard ground never came, instead, he found himself in the lap of his best friend, who was biting his lip in obvious pain. Logan could only guess that when he saw him going down, James had slid under him to stop him from hitting the pavement and getting hurt himself. And it made Logan love him all the more.

"Okay, so now that you knocked Lightning into the pool," James said, his voice cracking a little bit as he cringed. Then he masked his pain and glanced the boy over. "Are you okay?"

Logan slid off his lap and nodded, more in shock than anything else. Shocked that he wasn't paying enough attention to notice a dog in front of him, or shocked that James actually risked harm to 'save' him, he wasn't sure. James pulled himself to his feet with a hiss, and Logan saw the large gash running sideways just under the younger boy's knee.

"James..." He breathed on a sigh, grabbing his the other boy's hand and dragging him through the lobby and up to the apartment. He pushed him into the bathroom without a word and closed the door behind him. James stared at him with wide-eyes as he leaned against the counter, his knee beginning to drip blood down his calf. "Hop up and sit on the counter." Logan commanded, already reaching under the sink to bring out the first aid kit.

James followed the instructions and waited, his fingers gripping the edge of the counter by his knees, his chin touching his own chest as he looked at the ground, avoiding the sight of blood as much as he possibly could. He sucked in a sharp breath as Logan began cleaning the scrape up, going as softly as he could.

"Thank you." Logan said from his position on his knees. He looked up into those gorgeous hazel eyes with a soft smile. James just nodded, and from the way his jaw was clenched, Logan knew he was trying to keep from making any noise at all. With the butterfly in place and the gauze wrapped around it, Logan stood back to his feet and began putting everything away.

James watched him. His knee still tingling from the others touch, just like it always did anytime he came into contact with him.

Logan came over and stood between James' knees, his arms wrapping around his neck and his forehead automatically resting against his collar bone. James took a moment to breathe happily and then put his arms around the smaller boy. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." He whispered, nuzzling his cheek against Logan's hair.

The older boy lifted away and smiled at him. "It's okay. Just stop it." They both laughed, then, with smiles still on their faces, they came together in their first kiss. It wasn't anything world changing, there weren't any teeth clashing together passionately or tongues battling for dominance. But their lips did meet sweetly, with enough spark to making them both pull back with blushes coating their cheeks and shy eyes gazing into the others.

"Hey, Logan! Have you seen James?" Carlos' voice came from behind said boy just seconds before the door was thrown open and the boy came barreling into the bathroom, knocking straight into Logan's back and knocking him forward into James. The back of James' head hit the mirror behind him and Logan was practically on top of him once more. "Oh! Sorry!" Carlos said, backing up towards the door.

Logan and James looked at each other and started laughing.

It was like gravity knew they belonged together.


End file.
